pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey
Zoey Zoey was a main character in the Pivot Zombie Series and was introduced in the third episode along with her boyfriend Nick and the rest of the cabin group. Her and Nick were already held up in the cabin before Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark got there. Zoey and Nick allowed them to stay in the cabin with them; Zoey and Jane got along well and Nick had respect for Gary and Vince after hearing about their military service. However Mark and Nick did not get along after Nick thought he saw Mark flirting with Zoey, they got into a brief fight that was broken up by Vince. Zoey was sometimes scared of Nick but she was very upset when he was killed by Rob after he tried to kill Craig . She likes everybody in the group but is not on great terms with Rob. Before the outbreak, she was studying to become a vet. The relationship between Zoey and Rob was nice and budding at the beginning. In Vulnerable (Episode 3), Rob helped Zoey put a box of supplies into a truck when they just met each other. Zoey then started a conversation with Rob and he introduced himself and Craig. Nevertheless, their conversation didn't last long since Nick came to them and didn't approve Rob's admission. Then, Rob got hit by Nick and Zoey felt sorry to Rob since she didn't expect his boyfriend's violent behaviour. In Execution (Episode 4), Rob killed Nick in self defence to prevent Craig from being abused. Zoey felt distraught to Nick's death and realised Rob did it. Though Rob and Vince explained it was necessary to kill Nick , Zoey still felt unhappy with what Rob did. When the group found that Gary was caught by the bandits in Heroes (Episode 6),Zoey followed the team to rescue Gary and arrived to the compound Until the death of Gary took place in Conflict (Episode 9), Zoey realised that the team was pulling their weight to protect her but not only caring about themselves. She was more willing to talk to the group in Stricken (Episode 10). She informed Vince that the team had already run out of petrol and later she implied Vince that his plan of splitting the team up was bad to her and the others. This reminded Vince that the group must stay close to each other so as to be strong and have a higher ability to look after each other. Eventually, in Nightmare (Episode 11), she started to lose her grudge against Rob and begin a new friendship with Rob. She helped Rob search for weapons without hesitation. They then saw a landmine set by C.C.R. Not knowing whether the beeping sound was a signal of danger, Zoey went to check out the computer near to the landmine and triggered the landmine accidentally. After Rob had realised the landmine was going to explode and tried to pull Zoey away from it, it exploded. Zoey perished in the explosion of the landmine while Rob lost his arm and died due to blood loss. Though their last conversation was not perpetuated long just like their first conversation, it was possibly seen that their relationship got better. Her demise, followed by Rob's demise, acted as one of the catalysts which prompted Craig , Vince , David and Mark to have an unwavering determination to get rid of the people in C.C.R. Moreover, their deaths were a double blow to the group. Zoey got along well with Vince. She was always receptive to listen to his request on helping the team. Furthermore, she paid much attention to the situation of the group and inquired Vince about some information about the team. Personality Zoey is seen to be a compassionate , selfless and generous person who allowed new survivors to stay with her and Nick . For example, she permitted Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark to rest in the cabin. Moreover, she welcomed the admission of Craig and Rob in episode 3. When Nick hit Rob, Zoey felt sympathetic to Rob and she was angry with Nick for his misbehaviour. She also felt bad about killing people and she would avoid it by escaping from people who were going to attack her. Zoey became quiet, aloof and seldom joined the conversation brought out by the group after Rob killed Nick. However, this changed when she reckoned the group was trustworthy and they could keep her safe. She started to talk to the group, especially Vince and Rob. She also offered a helping hand to Rob without being passive. She was cooperative to work with the team. For instance , she joined the operation of rescuing Gary from the bandits. Living under this apocalypse, she was always ready to strive for another day. Zoey was sometimes emotional when she realized that she and her teammates were in peril or her loved one was dead. However , she was tough enough to keep staying alive even though she had some negative feelings. She would like to forget the grieving past when she decided to count on the team and stick with them. Appearance and Equipment Zoey is a pink stickwoman who has a light weight and the longest hair in the series. She doesn't look very tall in the team. Her eyebrows are almost covered by her front hair. Hardly do people see her smile, since she is a serious person who is always concerned about her safety and deeply hopes someone to protect her. Zoey is seen to have very little equipment. She used to use a GK417 or hold a pistol. Relationships Kills * She didn't get any kills on her own but did assist the group in killing the mutated zombie (tank). Trivia * Despite the fact that she didn't like killing people, she was obviously also the only person in the group who didn't get any kills of zombies. * She and Rachel were known to have studied in universities. * She and Vince are the only characters who had some medical training before the apocalypse. Category:Characters